


The Nightman Cometh: Achievement Hunter Edition

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, btw it's mostly just mavin dialouge besides the actual play so oops, i love always sunny so fucking much you have no idea, the excitement is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I come up with the most ridiculous ideas. Like ones involving the Achievement Hunters putting on an Always Sunny production, one in which a very special proposal takes place. And you better bet your ass it's Mavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightman Cometh: Achievement Hunter Edition

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this
> 
> If you want to hear the part they sing, watch youtu.be/OR4zefzP7d0?t=9m59s. You definitely won't regret it. At all.

"Michael, this is dumb."

"Don't ever fucking say that again if you don't want to lose your arm." He threatened.

"Why do I have to be Nightman?" Gavin asked pathetically, greatly appreciating that the craziness of his costume was not as tangible next to the other ones, but at the same time not enjoying the dark factor that it had.

"Because."

Gavin groaned. "Because why??"

"Because I have to be Dayman." Michael sighed.

"Hey, I like being the troll." Geoff said excitedly from a few feet away, his giant fake nose, complete with warts, jiggling as he talked. He was truly very excited to sing his "troll toll part", and he revealed so by quite often serenading the office with his "get inside the boy's hole" line.  


"Nobody asked you, Geoff." Gavin whined.

"I feel like a pretty princess." Jack crooned, touching his golden hair. He was stuffed into the pink Aurora dress to play Dee's role since he was the only one who volunteered to be the girl. They already had Lindsay to play The Waitress, and she sat in the front row of the audience, occasionally giving Michael excited thumbs-ups.

"You _are_ a pretty princess, Jack." Meg cooed, smiling at him from his right, where she was adjusting a prop onstage. Caiti gave an agreeing noise and a light laugh from her stool offstage, where she was reading over her script.

"I feel like my dong is on display." Ray snorted, adjusting his full-body, deep v-neck leotard.

"All they'll look at is Gavin's ridiculous eyeliner." Geoff teased. He also found this the perfect opportunity to growl "magnum dong" in the best DiVito impression he could, making Griffon giggle from where she was painting over an unsatisfactory spot on the backdrop.  


"Yeah, I like it anyway." Tina laughed, her voice carrying over from beside the stage. Ray flicked her a middle finger, but resigned to chuckling along with her.

"It's just like our X-Ray and Vav costumes, Ray." Gavin pointed out. "Just pretend like you're gonna go fight some crime." He gave a few of his choice Mac karate moves, complete with wooshing sound effects.

"Yeah, except I'm playing a little boy getting fucked in the ass by you." He replied indelicately. Geoff found that hilarious and laughed loudly, Jack doing the same.  


" _Pretend_." Gavin rolled his eyes exasperatedly.  


"You guys are just lucky I know how to work a set _and_ play piano." Ryan called, setting up his grand piano on the side of the stage. His wife, Laurie, stood off to the side, overseeing the production as well. She didn't major in academy arts, but she'd been with her husband long enough to know her way around. His part in the production was to help oversee the musical aspect, direct with a booming voice, and throw out a few pointers to the first-time actors.  


_The Achievement Hunter Production: The Nightman Cometh_ was hosted upon the very place that Michael had died on Rooster Teeth's new series, "Ten Little Roosters". It was in their local dining area and had a big enough raised platform to act as a suitable stage, so the seating was thankfully already available. The tables were put away and instead the lower part of the commons area was made into the perfect spot for rows upon rows of chairs.  


Caleb, Kdin, Matt, and Jeremy were busy bustling around and adjusting things in the general vicinity of the stage; although their expertise was in building in Minecraft, the four still had talent enough to spare to help arrange the set. The chairs for the watchers were positioned the day previous thanks to the four (and Lindsay, she didn't just get to sit in her chair all day). The amount was enough to accommodate every Rooster Teeth employee, that number having grown to an insurmountable digit.  


Griffon, her wonderfully talented and artistic side having already taken over the moment she got wind of the idea, was readily helping and directing. Geoff knew he'd married the right woman when he saw how much spark and excitement she had for the task. Even Millie was helping; she tagged along with her mom, occasionally hopping over to lend a hand to Matt and Jeremy.

Caiti also had the good idea to narrate the beginning and introduce the production in all of its glory. Jack knew how fantastic of a speaker she was, and just the way the words rolled off her tongue put him in a daze (you could say they were in love). She, along with the other wives, girlfriends, and production workers*, were the only ones outside of the Achievement Hunters to see the comings, goings, and inner workings of the play.  


Meg had volunteered to make all of the costumes, her amazing cosplay skills being of great use to the cast. Some might even go to say (or most, since it was basically a fact) that Meg's costumes were far more superior to the ones used on the show. Jack could even raise his arms, although they had him keep his elbows locked at a 90 degree angle for the effect.  


The rest of the employees that were attending were encouraged to bring dates, family members, pets, etc. No one else was in the know on what was happening (that was where Caiti came into play-literally), so it was just as much a surprise to executives like Matt as to animators like Shane. It was the perfect storm for something big to happen.

 

\---

 

"I guess this costume isn't so terrible," Gavin reasoned as he used a critical eye on himself in the mirror backstage (which was really just the area behind the backdrop that separated the kitchen from the stage). His costume was a simple black karate outfit, complete with slicked-back hair and a black belt.

"I, personally, think you look fucking hot as shit." Michael purred, strolling up behind him. He slunk his arms around Gavin's waist and hugged him tightly from behind.

"You really don't look too bad yourself, Dayman." Gavin smirked. Michael winked at him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. His bright yellow suit, tailored by the one and only Meg Turney, looked spectacular on him - and was even completed with a white top hat and cane.

"Wanna see my karate moves?" Gavin asked, swinging his arms haphazardly and producing sound effects somewhat affiliated with the ones made by actual karate moves.

"Those are good. Badass, some might say." He laughed, watching Gavin's excited grin in the mirror.

"What's really bothering you, Gav?" Michael asked, the little line between his brows sneaking back onto his face.

"Am I more like Nightman?" Gavin asked, having worried about ever since he got his part.

"Gavin." Michael sighed. "The only reason I wanted to be Dayman-" He stopped himself short. "-was because I.. I like Charlie." He confessed.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about, my boi." He cooed, clinging to Michael's arms as he threatened to retract them.

"You're more like Dayman, anyway," Michael told Gav, eradicating his doubts.

"Thanks. I always pictured myself as the sunny one in this relationship." He bragged.

"Whatever, dumbass." Michael grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen-!" Caiti started, her voice booming from the stage.

"And dogs!" Joel's voice yelled as he undoubtedly held Emma up proudly from the audience.

"And cats!" Ashley voiced, but she wouldn't have been able to bring Joe anyway. They didn't want a dead Monty in the crowd.

"Shit. We should get ready." Michael began to pull away as Caiti continued, but Gavin clung to him and gave him a deep kiss, murmuring comforting sweet nothings into his ear until they were forced to break apart by three other hurried men, who stood by the curtain, ready in their costumes.

He let Michael's arms go as the music rose to take over the silence Caiti's voice had left.

"Okay, Dayman. You know your cue."

 

\---

 

"Daymaaan!" They crescendoed and cut off, all in various silly poses,. Gavin uttered a little "stage freeze!" as they did so at the end of the note, Ray scolding him in character, and Jack shushing them both, partially in character. Applause and chuckling sounded quietly throughout the audience as the lights went out temporarily.  


The music changed and Michael's angelic voice 'aah'ed from the ceiling as he rode down on a giant sun, dressed up gorgeously in his tux, brown beard painted on his face since he couldn't grow one himself. The four men scurried out of the way, Ray and Ryan stepping lightly down the stairs and going off to one side, Geoff and Gavin going to the other.  


"I was that little boy, that little baby boy was me," Michael hopped off his descended sun and started, gesturing proudly in a very Charlie-esque way.

"I once was a boy but now I am a man," He sung as confidently as ever, looking just as at home onstage as he did while holed up in their office playing video games.

"I fought the Nightman, lived as Dayman," He swung his white cane, pointing to Lindsay and winking at her.

"Now I'm here to ask for your hand," His smile grew wider as he moved farther to stage left, the side which Geoff and Gavin had stepped down on and were now standing amongst the crowd. They grinned encouragingly at him next to Miles and Kerry's seats at the end of the first row.

"So if you want to marry men, will you marry me~e?" His eyes roamed and found Gavin's bright face shining through the dark.

"Will you come onstage and join me, in this thing called matrimony?" He extended an inviting hand toward him.

"Please say yes and do not bone me," Gavin laughed quietly as he was ushered (but more like shoved) by Geoff to the edge of the stage, and he clambered up the two steps onto the wooden platform.

"Please just marry me?" Michael bent down on one knee with a hand extended out as his voice slid up, down again, and wavered at the last note. He popped open a purple velvet box to reveal an intricately designed silver band, offering it delicately to Gavin. It was at this point that Gavin realized this was indeed _not_ a joke and was promptly stunned into utter loss of voice.

Ryan's hands glided gracefully across the keys as the subdued score played through the silence- although it was punctuated with tiny gasps and hushed 'aww's from the audience.

"Just fucking say yes already, dumbass!" Gus yelled from the third row, which was followed by quite a few laughs and Kara shushing him.

"Yes," Gavin croaked, tears of unknown origin leaking down his face. "Yes, you dope." He laughed, voice strengthening. The cheers of the crowd were deafening; choruses of whistles, smatters of claps, and punctuated hoots filled the building to the brim with incredible amounts of positive reinforcement. Gavin could barely make out the splitting smiles on his fellow Achievement Hunters' faces through the tears his eyes were drowning in.

"I fuckin' love you." Michael's mouth formed, the din of those cheering making it too loud for Gavin to hear his voice. Their mouths crushed together, only raising the noise another decibel.

"Okay, okay!" Burnie's megaphone spat, his beaming face stepping up to the raised floor and immediately quieting the crowd.

"Matt and I wanted to say something," He announced, moving to the right a bit to indicate a spot for Matt to stand, the audience sitting down, a few with watery eyes.

What Burnie and Matt said was a complete mystery to Gavin because all he could think about was Michael and how goddamned gorgeous he looked and what this meant and, oh god, how wonderful the whole thing was. His eyes were glued to the happy grin on Michael's face as he watched Burnie, gazing at the way Michael's eyes crinkled when he every so often laughed.  


"Will the happy couple come over here, please?" Burnie motioned to them, quickly snapping Gavin out of his trance as Michael tugged his hand up to the spot gestured towards.

"Michael wanted to say something before we all disperse and let these two lovebirds have the night alone." Burnie handed the mic over, grinning happily at the man.

"Well, uh," Michael cleared his throat and locked eyes with Gavin. "Gav, I just wanted to say I fucking love you. I don't know if this was the way you wanted to be proposed to, but it sure was fun as fuck to do, wasn't it?" The small murmurs of assent from the select few in the crowd confirmed the other boys very much agreed.

"I have to say it because it's goddamn cliche as shit, but I really couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you. You complete me 100% and being without you is fucking hell." Michael tried his hardest not to get choked up, but it's always a struggle to do so when one is so emotional.

"People always says they fell in love the moment they first laid their eyes on the other person, but you already know I did. When we wrestled, joked around, punched each other and shit? That meant something. Everyone else knew it, and even when we denied it, we did too." Gavin's face in the light was breathtaking, and all Michael wanted to do was kiss it until they _couldn't_ breathe, but he still had more to say.

"I was always afraid that I'd lose you to someone else, because god _damn_ you're fuckin' gorgeous." This elicited a chuckle from the crowd and a stunning smile from Gavin's face.

"I'm gonna sound like a lovestruck puppy, but Gav, you're my sun and stars. It sounds fucking dumb coming from someone like me, but it's true. You're goddamn annoying and a shitty human being, but I am too. And I love you for it." Gavin's eyes sparkled in the light, the green- or were they blue?- in his golden-flecked irises popping out like a swirling palette of color against the black outfit he wore.

"Gavin fucking Free," Michael paused, licking his lips. "I fucking love the shit out of you." Lindsay was the first one up, hollering incomprehensible words through her tears, the rest of the crowd gladly following.

"Michael effing Jones," Gavin said, never breaking eye contact as the people around them clapped and cheered with all of their might, "I love _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me  
> I finished this in like two days because I was so enthusiastic but took quite a few to review and revise, as always.  
> This idea came out of literally nowhere and I love Always Sunny to fucking death, so you should watch it. It's on Netflix. Again, if you want to watch the part they sing, watch youtu.be/OR4zefzP7d0?t=9m59s.
> 
> * - Production workers, as in people working on set and on the costumes. I even confused myself on why Meg was there for a second. She's costume director, don't worry.


End file.
